BM kararları
Birleşmiş Milletler CCPR / C / 125 / D / 2980/2017 Uluslararası Anlaşma Sivil ve politik R ights Gelişmiş düzenleme sürümü İnsan Hakları Komitesi Görünümler 2980/2017 sayılı haberleşmeyle ilgili olarak, Komite tarafından Seçmeli Protokol altında kabuledilmiştir. * , * İletişim tarafından yayınlandı :İsmet Özçelik , Turgay Karaman ve IA ( avukat Walter Van Steenbrugge tarafından temsil edilir ) *İddia edilen kurbanın : Yazarlar *Devlet arty :Türkiye *İletişim tarihi :12 Mayıs 2017 (ilk başvuru) *Belge referansları :19 Mayıs 2018 tarihinde Taraf Devlete iletilen Komite'nin usul kurallarının 92 ve 97 numaralı kuralları uyarınca alınan karar (belge şeklinde verilmez) *Görüşlerin kabul tarihi : 26 Mart 2019 ZKonu : Keyfi tutuklama ve gözaltı; adalete erişim *Usule ilişkin konular : İç hukuk yollarının tüketilmesi; iddiaların kanıtlanma düzeyi *Önemli konular : Hayat hakkı; işkence ve kötü muamele; keyfi tutuklama ve gözaltı;gözaltı koşulları ; adil yargılanma hakkı;Sözleşmenin 4. maddesi uyarınca ihlal *Sözleşmenin Makaleleri : 4, 6, 7, 9, 10 ve 14 İsteğe Bağlı Protokolün Makaleleri : 1, 2 ve 5 (2) (b) 1.1 İletişimin yazarları İsmet Özçelik , Turgay Karaman ve IA , Türkiye vatandaşları sırasıyla 1959, 1974 ve 1978 doğumludurlar. Yazarlar, 12 Mayıs 2017 tarihinde Malezya'dan Türkiye'ye kaldırılmıştır. Sözleşmenin 6, 7, 9, 10 ve 14 üncü maddeleri uyarınca haklarının ihlal edildiğini iddia ederler. Seçmeli Protokol, Taraf Devlet için 24 Şubat 2007 tarihinde yürürlüğe girmiştir. Yazarlar, danışman Bay Walter Van Steenbrugge tarafından temsil edilmektedir .Taraf Devlet, Genel Sekretere 2 Ağustos 2016 tarihinde Sözleşme'nin 4 üncü maddesi uyarınca bir istisna yapıldığına dikkat çekti. 9 Ağustos 2018'de, Taraf Devlet, Genel Sekretere, Acil Durum Devletinin 19 Temmuz 2018 itibariyle sona erdiğini ve bu değişikliğin buna göresonlandırıldığını bildirmiştir . 1.2 12 Mayıs 2017 başlangıç şikayetinde, yazarların aile üyeleri yazarları Türkiye'de bilinmeyen bir yerde tecrit gözaltıda tutuluyor iddia ve işkenceye maruz kalma riski vardı. 1Komite’den , şikayetlerini Komite’nin incelemesini beklemek suretiyle keyfi bir şekilde gözaltına alınmadıklarını veya işkenceye maruz kalmadıklarını temin etme talebini içeren Taraf Devletten oluşan geçici önlemler almalarını istediler . 19 Mayıs 2017 tarihinde, yeni iletişim kuralları ve geçici tedbirler konusundaki Özel Raportörünü uygulayan Komite, prosedür kurallarının 92'sını hükmetmek üzere, Taraf Devletten, yazarların bulunduğu yeri doğrulamak ve derhal koymalarını sağlamak için gerekli tüm önlemleri almasını istemiştir. yasanın koruması altında; resmi olarak Komiteye, yazarların ailesine ve bulundukları yerin temsilcilerine bilgi vermek; yazarların akrabalarıyla iletişim kurabilmeleri için gereken tüm önlemleri almak;Yazarları derhal hakem önüne getirmek ve kendi seçtikleri bir avukata erişim vermek . 1.3 31 Ekim 2017 tarihinde, Yeni iletişim ve geçici tedbirler konusundaki Özel Raportörü aracılığıyla hareket eden Komite, Taraf Devletin geçici tedbirleri kaldırma talebini reddetti. Komite, Taraf Devletten, yazarları bir hakemden hemen önce getirmek ve kendi seçtikleri bir avukata erişmelerini sağlamak, yazarlara uygun ve yeterli tıbbi bakıma derhal erişmelerini sağlamak ve yazarların haklarını temin etmek için gerekli tüm önlemleri almasını istedi. aileleri, danışmanları veya seçtikleri herhangi bir kişi ile iletişim kurmaya ve ziyaret edilmeye yetkiliydi. Komitenin işlem kurallarının 97 (3) kuralına uygun olarak, Komite, Taraf Devletin, iletişimin kabiliyetini esasa göre ayrı ayrı incelemeye kabul etme talebini reddetmiştir. 1.4 25 Eylül 2017 tarihinde, IA Komite önünde şikayetini geri çekti. 27 Şubat 2018'de, Taraf Devlet, şikayeti durdurulmasına ilişkin olarak şikayet etmesini istedi . Yazarlar tarafından sunulan gerçekler 2.1 Yazarların, Türk makamları tarafından Gülen hareketine bağlı olduğu düşünülmektedir . 2017'de Malezya'da ikamet ediyorlardı. Bunlar kontrol veya Türk makamları talimatları ile hareket eden bireyler tarafından, onlar yasadışı Mayıs 2017 ilk haftasındaMalezyalı terörle mücadele yasaları altında, özgürlüklerinden yoksun olduğunu gönderin. 2.2 Komite önünde iletişimi ilettikleri zaman, Turgay Karaman ve İsmet Özçelik vardıHer ikisi de 13 yıl boyunca Malezya'da yaşadı . Turgay Karaman Fethullah'ın öğretilerinden ilham alan bir okul olan Time International School'un müdürü oldu . Gülen . Mayıs 2017 tarihinde 2, o çünkü Gülen hareketi ile olan bağlantısı arasında Malezya'da kaçırılmıştı. CCTV görüntüleri, bir yeraltı garajında kimliği belirsiz beş kişi tarafından bir arabaya zorlandığını ortaya çıkardı . Ailesi hızla ulaşılamadığını keşfetti ve yerel polisi ve BM'nin Kuala Lumpur'daki ofisini uyardılar. İsmet Özçelik, akademik, kimliği belirsiz silahlı kişiler, Malezya güvenlik hizmetleri ile bağlantılı olduğu ortaya çıktı kimin ne zaman, daha önce Kuala Lumpur, oğlunun evden denenen kaçırma kurbanı sonra UNHCR tarafından iskan bekleyen şu anda olduonu kaçırmaya teşebbüs ve onu Türkiye'ye gönderin. Yerel polis müdahaleyi durdurdu ve durdurdu. Malezyalı yetkililer dava gününe onu serbest bırakmaya karar önce o 50 günlük bir süre boyunca gözaltında tutuldu. 4 Mayıs 2017'de bir kez daha Malezya polisi tarafından özgürlüğünden mahrum bırakıldı. 2.3 Yavaş yavaş, yazarların aile üyelerine, yazarların, Kuala Lumpur'daki polis merkezinde gözaltına alındığı anlaşıldı. Yazarlar bir avukata veya dava dosyasına erişemediler.Malezya avukatları derhal böyle bir erişim sağlama talebinde bulundular. 9 Mayıs 2017 tarihinde, avukat ve yazarlar arasında kısa iletişime izin verildi. Bununla birlikte, yazarın dava dosyalarına erişim talebi reddedilmiştir. 2.4 12 Mayıs 2017 tarihinde, iade iadesi yapılmamasına ve bu konuda hukuki bir karar alınmamasına rağmen yazarlar Türkiye'ye kaldırılmıştır. Türkiye'ye döndükten sonra, yazarlar bilinmeyen bir yerde incomicado gözaltında tutuldu. Şikayet 3.1 İlk gönderim sırasında, T O yazarlar kişiden olarak y işkence ve makaleler 6, 7, 9 ve Sözleşmesi 10 altında hak ihlal, kötü tedavi edilen yakın bir risk altında olan, iddia etti. Y ykaydetti Devlet parti terör örgütü olarak belirlenmiş olan Gülen Hareketi, bağlı olduğu kabuledildi ve işkence ve taciz vakaları sıkça hareketiyle ilişkili olduğu iddia edilen kişiler hakkındabelgelenmiş olduğunu. 2 3.2 Yazarlar ayrıca , Sözleşme'nin 14. maddesindeki haklarının , Türkiye'de bilinmeyen bir yerde incomikado gözaltında tutuldukları ve haklı yargılanma haklarındanmahrum oldukları için ihlal edildiklerini iddia etmişlerdir . Yazarl arın yakınları onların nerede olduğu hakkında almıştı tek bilgi onlar yazarlar gözaltına alındı oraya gitmek veya olmadığı gibi herhangi bir bilgi yoktu 14 Mayıs 2017 Onların akrabaları üzerine Ankara Emniyet Müdürlüğü Terörle Mücadele birimi tarafından sorguya edildiğini oldu onlar br hakim önüne gerektiğini veya bir avukat ve casefile erişimi vardı olmuştu. 3.3 25 Eylül 2017 tarihinde, Taraf Devletin şikayetin kabuledilebilirliği konusundaki gözlemleri hakkındaki görüşlerinde yazarlar şikayet hakkında daha fazla bilgi sağlamıştır.Sözleşmenin 9. maddesinin altındaki haklarını ihlal etmede özgürlüklerinden keyfi ve yasadışı olarak mahrum olduklarını savunurlar . T Hey bunlar ilave bir dition istek yapıldığında olmadan Malezya çıkarıldı iddia; Türk yetkililer kendilerine karşı suçlamaların onları med bulu kaydederek; i t hakim önüne getirmek için sırasıyla Türk makamlarını 19 ve 21 gün sürdüğünü;Onların gözaltı için bir mahkemeye şahsen veya bir avukat tarafından yeniden görünür imkanı olmadı o değerlendirilmiş; ve onlar o onların casefiles erişemez d söyledi. 3.4 T o yazarlar Antlaşma 7. maddesine göre haklarının ihlal kötü muameleye tabi tutulduğu iddia. İsmet Özçelik danışmanına kötü muameleye maruz kaldığı, şiddete karşı aldığı ve ailesinin tehdit altında olduğu bilgisini verdi. Bu kötü muamele, sağlığı sorunlarına D vi -onun kalp rahatsızlığı özellikle - büyük ölçüde kötüleşti. Turgay Karaman da kötü muamele ve işkenceye maruz ed olmuştur. Yazarlar aynı zamanda yalnız hapsi ile tehdit edildiklerini iddia ediyorlar . 3.5 25 Eylül 2017 tarihinde yapılan başvuruda, yazarlar Sözleşmenin 10. maddesi uyarınca taleplerine ilişkin daha fazla bilgi sunmaktadır. Aileleri haberdar değildi y iddiaonların cezaevi transferlerinin ve onlar kadar ailelerinin memleketinden bir hapishanedegözaltında tutulmaktadır. Aileleriyle temasa geçmek o kadar zor ve zordur ki , aile üyeleri ile telefon görüşmeleri için resmi başvuruda bulunmalarına rağmen, nadiren onlarla iletişim kurma imkânı yoktur . Ayrıca ailelerinin üç aylık bir süre için kıyafet almalarına izin verilmediğini veyeterli tıbbi bakım reddedildi . Maksimum 20 kişilik, ancak 26 kişinin tutulduğu kalabalık hücrelerde tutulurlar. Bunlar gıda, hijyenik koşullarda ve rekreasyon temel erişimi mahrumedilmiştir. 3.6 Sözleşmenin 14. Maddesine altında iddiaya gibi, yazarlar kendilerine karşı ve busuçlamalardan haberdar edilmemiştir iddia hukuki yardım isteme hakkına sahip değillerdir. İlk kez danışmanlarına danışmalarına izin verildi, 13 gündü. ( İsmet Özçelik ) ve 17 gün ( Turgay)Karaman ) tutuklandıktan sonra . Ek olarak, kendi dava dosyası s erişimine izin edilmemiş ve sadece bir kez hakim önüne getirildi. Devlet tarafının kabuledilebilirlik konusundaki gözlemleri 4.1 19 Temmuz 2017'de Taraf Devlet, iletişimin kabuledilebilirliği ile ilgili görüşlerini sunmuştur. Taraf Devlet, iletişimin Seçmeli Protokol'ün 5 (2) (b) maddesi uyarınca iç hukuk yollarının tüketilmediği gerekçesiyle kabul edilemez olduğunu beyan eder . Ayrıca, yazarların 9, 10 ve 14 üncü maddelere göre taleplerinin , Taraf Devletin Genel Sekretere usulüne uygun şekilde bildirilmiş olan Sözleşme'nin 4. maddesine göre bir istisna yapması nedeniyle kabul edilemez olduğunu beyan eder . 4.2 Devlet partisi işaret ediliyor bulgulara göre iç makamlar, Gülen hareketinin veya “Fetullahist Terör Örgütü / Paralel Devlet Yapısı (Feto / PDY)” tarafından Fetullah tarafından kurulan silahlı terör örgütüdür. Gülen hükümeti devirmek amacıyla. Türkiye Ulusal Güvenlik Konseyi’nin, FETÖ / PDY’nin ulusal güvenlik için tehdit teşkil eden ve Taraf Devlet’teki 15 Temmuz 2016 darbesinden sorumlu olan bir terör örgütü olduğuna karar verdiğini belirtti .Ülke çapında bir birleşme durumunun 21 Temmuz 2016 tarihinden itibaren ilan edildiğinedikkat çekmektedir . Taraf Devlet , Sözleşme'nin 21 Temmuz 2016 tarihli ve 4 üncü maddesi uyarınca yapılan bir ihbar bildiriminde , o bilgili, olağanüstü halin bir sonucu olarak, alınan önlemler makalelerin 2 çerçevesindeki yükümlülükler muaf tutularak içerebilir (3) Sözleşmenin 4. maddesi uyarınca izin verilen Sözleşmenin 9-10, 12-14, 17, 19, 21-22 ve 25-27. 3 Taraf Devlet, yazarların 9, 10 ve 14 üncü maddelere göre taleplerinin istisna bildirimi kapsamına girdiğini beyan eder. Taraf Devlet, bu iddiaların bu nedenle kabul edilemez bulunduğunu beyan eder. Bu maddeye 4 uyarınca, olağanüstü halin ilanından sonra alınan kararname yayınladı yasalar ve önlemler onlar kesinlikle durumun zorunluluklarının gerektirdiği ve yetkililer tarafından karşılaştığı krize orantılı olduğunu ölçüde sadece alınmıştır savunuyor . Ayrıca, önlemlerin yalnızca acil durum sırasında yürürlükte olduğunu ve dolayısıyla da doğada geçici olduğunu belirtti. 4.3 Taraf Devlet, darbe girişiminin ardından çok sayıda tutuklama ve gözaltı işleminin başlatıldığını belirtti. Bu llowing fo e MERCENCY'nin s tate ilanını çıkarılan kararname yasaları hakkında bilgi vermektedir. Kararname yasaları çerçevesinde azami gözaltı süresiKararname Kanun N o olarak 30 güne yükseltildi. 667, etkili soruşturmaların yapılmasını sağlamak için. Daha sonra, değişen şartlar dikkate alınarak, uzun gözaltı süresi s ölçüsü gözden geçirilmiştir. 684 sayılı Kanun Hükmünde Kararname ile azami polis gözaltı süresi yedi günedüşürülmüştür . Bir savcının kararı ile yedi gün daha uzatılabilir . Gözaltı emri, gözaltındaki kişi, savunma avukatı veya hukuk temsilcisi, eşi veya birinci veya ikinci derece akrabaları tarafından ceza mahkemesinde temyiz edilebilir. L egal yardımı girişi ve serbest bırakıldıktan sonra verilir polis gözaltı ve sağlık raporları sırasında sağlanır. 4.4 Endişeleri gibi yazarların davanın özgü şart, Devlet taraf bir soruşturma hala silahlı terör örgütü üyesi ler olma gerekçesiyle yazarlar karşı Ankara Cumhuriyet Savcılığı'na önünde beklediğini belirtiyor. Soruşturma dosyasını ilgilendiren bir kısıtlama kararı alındı . İsmetaleyhine tutuklama emri çıkarıldı Özçelik , 29 Ağustos 2016 tarihinde Sarayönü Asliye Ceza Dairesi Başkanlığı tarafından hazırlanmıştır. Turgay aleyhinde bir tutuklama emri çıkarıldıKaraman 21 Mart 2017 tarihinde Ankara 2. Sulh Ceza Mahkemesi kararıyla . Tutuklama emirleri , yazarların silahlı bir terör örgütüne üye olduğundan şüphelenildiği için , Ceza Kanunu'nun 314 ( 2 ) maddesi uyarınca düzenlenmiştir. Yazarlar 12 Mayıs 2017'de Türkiye'ye geldiklerinde gözaltına alındı . 18 Mayıs 2017 tarihinde, Cumhuriyet Savcısı'nın talimatıylavelayet süresi yedi gün daha uzatıldı . Gözaltı süresi boyunca, yazarlara haklarından haberdar edildi. Yazarların akrabalarına 12 Mayıs 2017 tarihinde tutuklandıkları bildirildi. 17 Mayıs 2017 tarihinde, talebi üzerine İsmet Özçelik Barolar Birliğinden atanan danışman ile sağlandı.Aynı tarihte avukatıyla görüşmüş ve ifadesi avukatının huzurunda kolluk kuvvetleri tarafından alınmıştır. 19 Mayıs 2017'de Turgay Karaman aynı şekilde onun ifadesi avukatının huzurunda Kolluk kuvvetleri tarafından çekildiği zaman yaptığı avukat ile bir araya geldi. 4.5 Yazarlar, 12-23 Mayıs 2017 tarihleri arasında gözaltında tutuldu. Gözaltına alınmadan önce ve sonra tıbbi olarak muayene edildiler ve tıbbi raporlar yayınlandı. 23 Mayıs 2017 tarihinde, yazarlar , avukatlarının huzurunda Ankara 5. Ceza Muhakemeleri Bürosu önüne getirilmiş ve Mahkeme kararıyla gözaltına alınmıştır. Onlar güvenlik ve kapasite nedenleriyle,Denizli T-Tipi Cezaevi'nde sevk edildiğinde Onlar onlar kadar 3 Haziran 2017 gerçekleştirildi nerede Sincan T Tipi Kapalı Cezaevi'ne götürüldü. Halen Denizli cezaevinde tutulmaktadırlar . 4.6 Sincan p Rison, Turgay, inci EIR gözaltı süresi boyunca Karaman ve İsmetÖzçelik'in 24 saat acil sağlık hizmetlerine erişimi vardı . Onlar koğuşunda televizyon seyretmek olabilir, tuvalet, banyo ve mutfak vardı. Açık havaya ve güneş ışığına sınırsız erişimleri vardı. Pazartesi cezaevinde ziyaret günü idi. Ancak, akrabaları yazarları ziyaretetmedi . Bunu yapma hakkına sahip olmasına rağmen, yazarlar herhangi bir telefon görüşmesi yapmak ya da mektup göndermek veya almadı. İsmet Özçelik , avukatıyla 28 Mayıs 2017'de 57 dakika, 30 Mayıs 2017'de 66 dakika süreyle görüşmüştür. Turgay Karaman , avukatıyla 26 Mayıs 2017 tarihinde 30 dakika boyunca bir araya geldi. Denizli hapishanesinde, yazarlar 20 kişilik bir koğuşta düzenlenmektedir. Telefon görüşmeleri veya ziyaretlerle ilgili herhangi bir kısıtlama yoktur . İsmet Özçelik , 6 Haziran 2017 tarihinde ailesi tarafından ziyaret edildi.Turgay Karaman 12 Haziran 2017'de bir akrabasıyla telefon görüşmesi yaptı. 4.7 T o Eyalet parti yazarların Ofisi 'iddiaları Yazarlar Ankara 5 inci Ceza Sulh gözaltı kararına itiraz etmedi olarak iç hukuk yollarını tüketilmediği gerekçesiyle kabul edilemez olduğunu' ileri sürmektedir. Taraf Devlet ayrıca, keyfi gözaltı ve gözaltına alınma iddiası ve tutuklama gerekçelerinin bildirilmemesi ile ilgili iddiaların, Ceza Muhakemesi Kanunu'nun (ÇKP) 141. maddesi uyarınca ilk derece mahkemeleri tarafından incelenebileceğini ileri sürmektedir. Taraf Devlet ayrıca, kişilerin tüm idari ve yargı yollarının tükenmesinden sonra,Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesi ve Protokolleri kapsamında yer alan ihlal iddiaları hakkındaAnayasa Mahkemesi'ne şikayette bulunabileceğini belirtmiştir . Avrupa İnsan Hakları Mahkemesine sunulan davalarda 15 Temmuz 2016’daki darbe girişiminin ardından, AİHM,Anayasa Mahkemesi’nden önceki şikayetlerin bir başvuranın şikayet göndermeden önce tüketmesi gereken etkili bir çözüm olduğunu tespit etmiştir. 4 Yazarların, Taraf Devlet'in kabuledilebilirlik konusundaki gözlemleri hakkındaki yorumları 5.1 25 Eylül 2017 tarihinde, yazarlar , Taraf Devlet'in iletişimin kabul edilebilirliği konusundaki gözlemleri hakkındaki görüşlerini sunmuşlardır . 5.2 Yazarlar Devlet tarafça çağrılan iç hukuk yollarının hiçbiri s a yeterli veya yeterli çare teşkil ettiğini iddia ederler. 5.3 Yazarlar Ankara 5 inci gözaltı itiraz ettiler unutmayın Suçlu Sulh Ceza Dairesi. 30 Mayıs 2017’de Turgay Avukat İsmet atanan iken Karaman avukatının kararı temyiz ÖzçelikBarosu 2017 22 Haziran tarihinde Mayıs 2017 26 gözaltı kararına itiraz yoluyla, Ceza Sulh Ofisi inci Ankara 6 hem itirazları reddetti. 5.4 Yazarlar yerel mahkemelerde bir şikayet dosyalama dikkat maddi tazminat elde etmek için maddeye 141 CCP altında olmayan y arıyorlar bir çaredir. Onların temel amacı maddi tazminat elde etmek ancak onların haklarının sürekli ihlal bitmesini sağlamak için ve onlar gözaltından serbest olması değil. 5.5 Yazarlar, Anayasa Mahkemesi nezdinde bireysel başvuruda bulunmanın, Mahkeme Kararnamesi Kanununda öngörülen önlemlerle başa çıkmak için yetkili olmadığından, etkili bir çare olmadığını iddia etmektedir. Anayasa Mahkemesi, 13 Ekim 2016 tarihinde, ana muhalefet partisi olan Cumhuriyet Halk Partisi (CHP) tarafından Eylül 2016'da yapılan ve 667 sayılı Kanun Hükmünde Kararnamenin anayasasını incelemek için yapılan temyiz başvurusunu reddettiği kararını vermiştir. böyle bir inceleme yapmak için yetkin değildi. Ayrıca, Anayasa Mahkemesi önünde bir hak talebinde bulunmanın makul olmayan bir şekilde uzatılacağını savunuyorlar. Mevcut en son rakamlara göre, mahkemede 100.000'den fazla dava halen Mahkeme'de beklemede iken, Mahkeme geçmişte yılda en fazla 20.000 dava açmıştır . 5 Son tahminlere göre, AİHM'nin halen beklemekte olan her vakayı incelemesinin en az 10 yıl süreceğini belirtiyorlar . 6 5.6 Yazarlar, tüketilecek iç hukuk yollarının bulunmasa bile, gerçek yasal temsil ve yardımlara güvenemeyecekleri için onları tüketmelerini engellediklerini iddia ediyorlar.Müşavir bulma oldukça zor olmuştur. Çoğu, Gülen hareketine bağlı olduğu iddia edilen bir kişiyi temsil etmekten korkuyordu . Ancak, yazarların aile üyelerinin, Türkiye'deki yazarlar için danışmanlık bulabilmeleri, defalarca reddedildikten sonra. Bunlar dikkat İsmet Özçelik’inavukatı, Mayıs 2017’de yalnızca bir kez onu ziyaret etti. Kısa bir süre sonra, iddia edilen birGülen’e adli yardım sağladığı için avukat tutuklandı . Yazarın bu avukatla görüşmesi için ayarlanan arkadaşı da tutuklandı. Serbest bırakıldığında, avukat yazarı temsil etmekten çekildi.Türkiye Barolar Birliği tarafından başka bir danışmana atandı. Bu avukat, çıkarlarını savunmak için herhangi bir eylemde bulunmadı ve bunun yerine, işlemediği suçları itiraf etmeye ikna etmeye çalıştı. Yazarlar, Türk ceza adaleti sistemi hakkında yasal bir geçmişe veya bilgiye sahip olmadıklarını ve bu nedenle adli yardım yokluğunda yurtiçi dava açma pozisyonunda olmadıklarını not etmişlerdir. 5.7 Yazarlar ayrıca Türkiye'de iç hukuk yolları sebebiyle ülkedeki insan hakları brüt ve sistematik ihlallerine etkili olmayan olduğu tahmin gerektiğini savunuyorlar. Onlar hakim ve savcıların bir neredeyse ortaya çıkmasıyla birlikte üçte biri (4, 424) Gülen'le komplo iddiasıyla görevden alındığına dikkati hareket ederken, 2 , 386 hakim ve savcı gözaltına alındı. 7Kasım 2016 raporunda, Avrupa Komisyonu vurguladı: “Bu büyük çaplı işten çıkarmalar ve büyük çapta yeni hâkim ve savcıların görevlendirilmesi yargının performansına ve bağımsızlığına ciddi bir meydan okuma getiriyor ”. 8 5.8 Yazarlar makalelerinde 9, 10 ve Ahit 14 yaşın altındaki ir iddiaları madde 4 uyarınca Devlet pa rty en istisna rağmen kabul olduklarını teslim orantılılık ilkelerine uymayan istisna uyarınca Devlet parti yetkilileri tarafından alınan tedbirler olarak, tutarlılık ve ayrımcılık yapmama. 9 Yazarlar orantılılık ilkesi ulusun yaşamını tehdit eden bir olağanüstü hal ile baş etmek için kesinlikle gerekli olan önlemleri ötesine gitmez derogasyonla uyarınca kabul edilen gerektirir unutmayın. 10 Onlar derogasyonlara hedefi ve amacına altında nedenle aykırıdırkararname yasaları bütün bireyleri ve hatta hafifçe bağlantılı veya istisna Gülen hareketininfikirlerinden ve o ilham örgütleri ortadan kaldırma belirli bir amaç ile kabul edilmiştir iddiamakale 4. Devlet partisinin esasa ilişkin gözlemleri 6.1 27 Şubat 2018'de, Taraf Devlet, şikayetin esası hakkında görüşlerini sunmuştur. İç hukuk yollarının tüketilmemesi konusundaki iddialarını ve yazarların kabuledilebilirlik yönündeki taleplerini kanıtlayamadıklarını ifade eder. 6. 2 T o Taraf Devlet Sözleşmenin 9. altında yazarların iddiaları dolayısıyla şikayeti inceleyen dikkate alınmalıdır istisna Eş venant 4. maddesi uyarınca ve bu yapılan onun istisna kapsamına yineler. Bu es o t yazarlar karşı o soruşturma hala beklemede değil. Ayrıca, Ankara5. Ceza Mahkemesi'nin gözaltı kararında İsmet’in Özçelik FETÖ / PDY üyeleri tarafından kullanılan şifreli bir iletişim sistemi olan ByLock uygulamasını kullanıyor ve FETÖ / PDY’yidesteklemek amacıyla 2014 yılında Bank Asya’da para yatırıyordu. Taraf Devlet, yazarların alıkonulmasının, olağanüstü hal durumu, istisna beyanı, yazarlara karşı soruşturmanın kapsamı ve iddia edilen suçların ciddi ve karmaşık niteliği göz önüne alındığında keyfi veya dayanaksız sayılmayacağını kabul eder. . 6.3 Yazarın, Sözleşme'nin 14. maddesi altındaki iddiaları ile ilgili olarak, Taraf Devlet, dava dosyasına erişimin, aşağıdakileri öngören Ceza Muhakemesi Kanunu'nun 153. maddesi uyarınca sınırlandırılabileceğini belirtmiştir: “Savcının talebi üzerine, Savunma avukatının dava dosyasının içeriğini inceleme ve kopya oluşturma hakkı, dosyanın içeriğini incelemesi veya kopya çekmesi devam eden soruşturmanın amacını tehlikeye atacaksa, hakimin kararı ile sınırlandırılabilir. ” kısıtlamanın, şüphelinin ifadelerine, uzman raporuna ve şüphelinin hazır bulunma hakkına sahip olduğu adli işlem kayıtlarına kadar uzanmadığını. Yazarların, polis soruşturması sırasında sorulan sorularla ve savcılık ve mahkeme önünde yapılan duruşmalar yoluyla aleyhindeki suçlamalar hakkında bilgilendirildiğini savunmaktadır. Ayrıca, bir iddianame yayınlandığında, dosya üzerindeki kısıtlamanın kaldırıldığını ve savunma avukatının dosyanın içeriğini inceleyip kopyalayabildiğini de ekliyor. Taraf Devlet, yazarların adil yargılanma hakkından mahrum edilmediğini beyan eder. Ayrıca, yazarların yerel makamlardan önce 14. maddeye göre iddialarını dile getirmediklerini belirtmektedir. 6.4 Yazarların, Sözleşme'nin 7. maddesi uyarınca talepleri ile ilgili olarak, Taraf Devlet, “Tutuklama, Gözaltına Alma ve İfade Alma Yönetmeliği” nin 9. maddesinin, tutuklanan veya gözaltına alınan kişiler için tıbbi raporların zorunlu bir gereklilik olduğunu öngördüğünü belirtmiştir. kötü muameleyi önlemek için. Aynı şekilde, bir şüphelinin transferinden önce ve gözaltı süresinin uzatılması üzerine veya gözaltından serbest bırakılması üzerine bir tıbbi rapor da yayınlanmaktadır. Yazarlar gözaltına alınmadan önce tıbbi olarak muayene edildi ve tıbbi raporlar yayınlandı. Buna ek olarak, Sincan ve Denizli cezaevlerinde hem de incelendi.İşkenceye veya kötü muameleye maruz kaldıklarına dair herhangi bir belirti yoktu. Taraf Devlet ayrıca, yazarların 7. maddede taleplerini yerel makamlardan önce açıklamadıklarını belirtmiştir. 6.5 Kaygıları gibi Covenant taraf Devletin 10. maddesi kapsamında yazarların iddiaları yazarlar onların yakınları ile iletişim olabilir Bu süre zarfında Haziran 2017 23 Mayıs3 Sincancezaevinde tutuklu ve onlar tıbben incelendi belirtiyor. Turgay Karaman herhangi bir sağlık problemi olduğu iddiasında bulunmadı. İsmet Özçelik 30 Mayıs 2017 tarihinde “KAH (koroner arter), DM (diabetes mellitus) ve HT (hipertansiyon)” tanısı kondu. Buna göre ilaç verildi.Yazarlar, cezaevi kantininden cezaevi hesaplarına yatırılan fonlardan temel kıyafetler alabiliyorlardı. Akrabaları tarafından getirilen kıyafetler usulüne uygun olarak kabul edildi veyazarlara teslim edildi . Yazarlar, bir ücret karşılığında cezaevi çamaşırhanesine giriş hakkına sahipti. Bunu yapma hakkına sahip olmalarına rağmen, herhangi bir telefon görüşmesi yapmadılar, mektup gönderip almadılar. 3 Haziran 2017'de yazarlar Denizli cezaevine transfer edildi . Turgay Karaman cezaevinde 3 Haziran 2017 tarihinde aile hekimi tarafından muayene edildi. Daha sonra Denizli devlet hastanesinde bir doktor tarafından muayene edildi ve ilaç verildi. 21 Eylül 2017 tarihinde diş sağlığı merkezinde muayene edildi. İsmet Özçelik 3 Haziran, 5 Temmuz, 10 Ağustos, 2 Ekim ve 30 Kasım 2017 tarihlerinde aile hekimi tarafından muayene edildi. İlaç verildi. 12 Temmuz 2017'de Denizli Devlet Hastanesinde bir kardiyolog tarafından muayene edildi . Turgay Karaman , babasıyla Haziran ve Aralık 2017 arasında 13 kez telefon görüşmesi yaptı. İsmet Özçelik 27 Kasım 2017 tarihinde kız kardeşi ile bir telefon görüşmesi yapmış. Yazarların mektup alma ve gönderme becerisi konusunda herhangi bir kısıtlama yoktur ve her iki yazar da mektup gönderip almışlardır. Yazarlar ayrıca danışmanlarıyla iletişim kurabiliyor ve ziyaretçilerine sahip olabiliyorlar. Her iki cezaevinde de yazarlara yaşlarına, sağlık durumlarına ve dini ve kültürel gereksinimlerine uygun içme suyu ve besleyici ve sağlıklı besinler verilmiştir. Taraf Devlet, yazarların alıkonma koşullarının bu nedenle Sözleşmenin 10. maddesine uygun olduğunu beyan eder. Taraf Devlet ayrıca, yazarların yerel makamlardan önce 10. maddeye göre iddialarını dile getirmediğini belirtmiştir. Esas hakkındaki lar gözlemler A uthors' Devlet taraf üzerinde yorum' 7.1 16 Temmuz 2018'de yazarlar, Taraf Devletin şikayetin esası hakkındaki gözlemleri üzerine yorumlarını sundu. 7.2 Yazarlar, Taraf Devlet'in, Sözleşme Makamı kapsamındaki haklarına aykırı olarak işleme tabi tutulmadıklarını kabul etmeleri durumunda, ilgili tutuklama emirleri, iade talepleri veya tutuklama kararları gibi herhangi bir belge sunmadığını belirtmiştir. 7.3 Yazarlar , Sözleşme'nin 9. maddesi uyarınca haklarına aykırı olarak keyfi ve yasadışı olarak haklarından mahrum bırakıldıklarını beyan ettiklerini yinelemektedir . Onların Malezyalı avukat tarafından sağlanan bilgilere göre, Malezyalı Özel Tim gizlice onların ailesine herhangi bir bildirim yapmadan Ankara'ya çıkarıldı, daha sonra 11 Mayıs 2017 akşamı Türk intelligence o fficers gözetiminde, onları render, dikkat veya yasal danışmanlık. Onlarkendilerine karşı düzenlenen beton suçlamalardan haberdar ve hala gözaltında neden kesin nedenlerin habersiz edilmemiştir. Sadece Devlet partinin gözlemler yoluyla olduğunu onlarkendilerine karşı iddia edilen kanıtlardan bazılarının farkında olunmuştur . İsmet aleyhindeki suçlamalar ile ilgili olarak listelenen tek kanıtın, Özçelik , Uygulama Bylock, dünya çapında bir milyon kişi ver o kullandığı bir online iletişim platformu iddia edilen kullanım ve o wasBank Asya para yatırmış olduğunu, yıllardır Türkiye'nin en büyük katılım bankası. Taraf Devletin, Turgay aleyhine herhangi bir delil hakkında herhangi bir bilgi sağlamadığını not etmişlerdir Karaman bu tutukluluğunu haklı çıkarır. Yazarlar, Taraf Devlet tarafından atıfta bulunulan kanıtların makul şüphe standardını yerine getirmediğini açıkça belirtmektedir. 7.4 Yazarlar, hakimlerin derhal önüne alınmadıklarını kabul ettiklerini yinelemektedir.Onlar kendisinden t Avrupa İnsan Hakları Mahkemesi sürekli bir kişinin hâkim erişimi olmayan kendi özgürlüğünden daha uzun dört gün yoksun olduğunda, Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesinin bu madde 5 ihlal edilmektedir düzenledi unutmayınız. 11 Ayrıca , ir , beri Bir yargıç önünde ilk görünüşte , gözaltına alınmalarını incelemek için şahsen mahkeme önünde ya da avukat aracılığıyla yeniden görünme imkânı bulunmamaktaydı . Onlar casefile erişimi yokolarak soruşturma ilerledikçe bilmiyorum. 7.5 Sözleşme'nin 7. maddesindeki iddiaları ile ilgili olarak, yazarlar Taraf Devlete tıbbi raporların devredildiklerinde yayınlandıkları iddiasını not etmişlerdir. İşkence ve kötü muameleilişkin kanıtları ortaya koymamıştır Denizli ve Sincan Cezaevi s. Yazarlar , Taraf Devlet'in sözkonusu tıbbi raporları gözlemleriyle sunmadığını ve raporlara erişiminin bulunmadığını belirtmiştir . Y ayrıca bu raporlar varolmaya olsa bile, onlar bu işkence veya kötü muamele gerçekleşmemiştir kanıtlamak olmadığını savunuyorlar. 12 7.6 Sözleşmenin 10. maddesi uyarınca talepleri ile ilgili olarak, yazarlar avukatları veya aile üyeleri bilgilendirilmeden Denizli cezaevine transfer edildiklerini iddia etmektedir .Ayrıca, Denizli cezaevinin, Ankara'daki akrabalarından altı saat uzakta bir yerde bulunduğunu da belirtti. Y de yinelemek iddiaları ler üç ay ailelerinden giysilerini almaya izin verilmedi veaileleri birlikte o kişi nadiren m ile iletişim kurmak için fırsat var ki zor ve külfetli olduğunu.Yurtdışında yaşayan ancak evlerine izin vermeyen eşlerine ve çocuklarına telefon görüşmesi yapmak için izin başvurusunda bulunduklarını iddia etmişlerdir. Türkiye'de yalnızca ebeveynleriyle sınırlı ve izlenen telefon görüşmelerine izin verildi. Ne zaman Turgay Karaman telefon görüşmeleri yapmak için onun sağında ısrar çalıştı, o cezaevi müdür tarafından hücre hapsi ile tehdit edildi. Yurtdışındaki aileleriyle iletişim kurabilmelerinin tek yolu mektuplar; ancak alınan mektupların bir kısmı cezaevi yetkilileri tarafından yazarlara teslim edilmemekte ve gönderilenler ise yazarlara verilecek bir ay kadar sürmektedir. Bunlar ayrıca onlar olmuştur iddia refu gerekli tıbbi tedaviyi, sed hangi ciddiye impa sağlıklarını ve refahlarını gösterir. Yazarlar ayrıca iddia overcrowd kalmak zorunda altı ed hapishane hücreleri on p eople yerde uyumak zorunda ve onlar temel gıda, hijyen ve rekreasyon erişimlerinin olmadığını. 7.7 Sözleşmenin 14. Maddesi kapsamındaki iddiaları ile ilgili olarak, yazarlar, sorgulama sırasında kendilerine sorulan soruların, kendilerine uygulanan suçlamalar hakkında bilgi vermek amacıyla yetersiz olduğunu savunuyorlar. Ayrıca, danışmanlarla görüşmelerinin izlendiğini ve kaydedildiğini de not etmişlerdir. 13 Yazarlar ayrıca, dava dosyasına veya etkili bir hukuk müşavirine ulaşamadıklarını iddia ettiklerini yinelemektedir. Aleyhlerine soruşturmada ilerleme kaydedilmediğinden aşırı gecikmeden yargılanma ihtimalleri yoktur. Komite öncesi meseleler ve işlemler Kabul edilebilirliğin dikkate alınması 8 .1 bir iletişimde bulunan herhangi hasarları dikkate önce, Komite içinde, karar vermelidir uygun o Sözleşmesi İhtiyari Protokolü altında kabul edilebilir olup olmadığı, kural kendi usul kurallarını 93 ile. 8 0,2 maddeye 5 uyarınca gerekli olarak Komitesi, tespit etmiştir (2) (a) Seçmeli Protokolün aynı konunun başka bir uluslararası soruşturma ya da çözüm prosedürü kapsamında incelenmediği . 8.3 Komite, taraf devletin teslim notları iletişim d tüketilmemiş gerekçesiyle kabul edilemez düşünülmelidir yazarlar başarısız olarak omestic ilaçlar gözaltı kararı itiraz s Ankara 5 inci Ceza Sulh Ofisi . Ancak Komite, yazarların temyiz başvurusunda bulunduklarını beyan ettiğini belirtmektedir. bunlar Karar s için Ankara 6. inci Ceza Sulh Ofisi, reddedilen 2017 22 Haziran onların itirazlarını . Komite, taraf devletin yazarların çürütmek etmediğini belirtiyor bu konuda iddiasını ve yazarların karşı temyiz başka yollar tanımlayamadığını gözaltı düzenine . Komite bu nedenle yazarların bu çareyi tükettiğini tespit eder. 8.4 Komite , Taraf Devletin, yazarların Anayasa Mahkemesi'ne bireysel başvuruda bulunmamak suretiyle iç hukuk yollarını tüketmediklerini ileri sürdüğünü kaydeder . Ayrıca Devlet partinin notları teslim duruşma öncesi gözaltı ile ilgili davalarda Avrupa İnsan Hakları Mahkemesi düzenledi, sonra o, olağanüstü halin ilanına bir Anayasa Mahkemesi'ne bireysel başvurular etkili bir hukuk yolu teşkil . 14 8.5 Komite, yazarların Anayasa Mahkemesi nezdinde bireysel başvuruda bulunmanın şu şekilde etkili bir hukuk yolu olmadığı yönündeki görüşünü belirtir: a) Mahkeme, Kararname Yasası uyarınca getirilen önlemlerle başa çıkmak için yetkili değildir; b) süreç makul olmayan bir şekilde uzatılmış olacak; ve c) Anayasa Mahkemesine itirazda bulunmak için etkili yasal temsil ve yardımlara güvenemezler . Komite, Taraf Devlet'in, kararnamenin hükmünde kararname uyarınca getirilen yargılama öncesi tutuklama ile ilgili davalarda Anayasa Mahkemesine yapılan bireysel başvuru kararının etkinliği hakkında herhangi bir bilgi sağlamadığını kaydeder. Ayrıca, Taraf Devlet'in reddetmediğini de not eder. Anayasa Mahkemesinde dava haksız yere olurdu yazarların iddia uzamış . Ayrıca, Taraf Devletin, yazarların etkili yasal temsile erişimlerinin yetersiz kaldığına dair iddialarını reddeden herhangi bir bilgi sağlamadığını da Anayasa Mahkemesi'ne bildirdiklerini de eklemektedir. Ayrıca belirtiyor Avrupa İnsan Hakları Mahkemesi endişeyi dile getirdi bireysel giderilmesi etkinliği konusunda şikayeti , duruşma öncesi gözaltı ile ilgili davalarda Anayasa Mahkemesi'ne nedeniyle sigara uygulanmasına , alt mahkemeler tarafından , Anayasa Mahkemesinin, Anayasa Mahkemesinin başvuranların haklarını ihlal ettiğini tespit ettiği iki davadaki bulguları . 15Avrupa İnsan Hakları Mahkemesi kaydetti Komite ayrıca notlar bunun olacağını f veya Hükümet kanıtlamak için Anayasa Mahkemesine bireysel şikayetin çare oldu teoride hem de pratikte etkili . 16 Gelen herhangi yokluğunda ileri bilgi üzerinde destek vereceğini dosyanın Anayasa Mahkemesi'ne şikayet tedbirin etkinliğine Komite yazarların dava koşullarında, Devlet taraf göstermedi, o bulduğu bir birey şikayeti önce Anayasa Mahkemesi olurdu etkili meydan yazarların kararnamesi yasaları çerçevesinde gözaltı. 8.6 Komite ayrıca, Taraf Devletin, yazarların ÇKP'nin 141. maddesi uyarınca tazminat talebinde bulunmamak suretiyle iç hukuk yollarını tüketmediğini ileri sürdüğünü belirtmektedir. Bununla birlikte, bu hükme göre verilen bir başvurunun, yazarların yargılama öncesi tutuklanmasına son vermeyeceğini ve bu nedenle İsteğe Bağlı Protokolün 5 (2) (b) maddesi uyarınca etkili bir çözüm olamayacağını belirtti . 8.7 Komite Devlet notları partinin gönderme , kaygıları olarak makalelere 6, 7, altında yazarların iddiaları 10 ve 14, yazarlar yerel makamlar önünde bu iddiaları yükselterek değil iç hukuk yollarını tüketmemiş olduğunun. Komite onlar yazarların iddialarını notları kötü muameleye maruz kalmışlardır Sn olduğu, İsmet Özçelik avukatının haberdar bunun ve bu avukatının Türk Barosu tarafından atanan onun çıkarlarını savunmak için herhangi bir eylemde vermedi ve ikna etmeye çalıştı işlemediği suçları itiraf etmesi için. Ayrıca yazarların iddia notları onlar Türk ceza adalet sistemi hakkında yasal bilgi veya bilgiye sahip değil. Komite , iletişim yazarlarının mevcut çözümlerin takibinde özen göstermeleri gerektiğini hatırlatır . 17 fakat o notları bu mevcut durumda yazarlar değil hav herhangi spesifik bilgi veya ispat sağlanan ing önce bu iddiaları gündeme ilgili iç makamlar veya onların adına bunu yapmak için onların öğütlerini talimatı olan . Buna göre Komitesi, yazarların bulur ' madde altında İstem 6, 7, 10 ve 14, eşyaya kabul edilemez uyarınca 5 (2) , (b) İsteğe bağlı Protokolün. 8.8 Komite ayrıca, Taraf Devletin, Sözleşme Makamının 4. maddesi uyarınca bir Taraf Devlete ihbarda bulunarak yazarların 9. maddeye ilişkin iddialarının kabul edilemez olduğuna karar verdiğini belirtmiştir. Komite, bir Devletin Sözleşme'nin 4. maddesini çağırmaya başlamadan önce, iki temel koşulun karşılanması gerektiğini hatırlatır: durum, ulusun hayatını tehdit eden bir acil durum anlamına gelmeli ve Taraf Devlet resmen bir devlet ilan etmiş olmalıdır. acil Durum. 18 Komite, Taraf Devletin 20 Temmuz 2016'da olağanüstü hal ilan ettiğini ve darbe girişiminin ve sonrasında kamu güvenliği ve düzen için ulusun hayatı için bir tehdit teşkil eden ciddi tehlikeler teşkil ettiği pozisyonunu ilan ettiğini belirtti. Yazarların, Sözleşmenin 4. maddesi anlamında, acil bir durum teşkil ettiğini itiraz etmediğini belirtmiştir. Ayrıca, Avrupa İnsan Hakları Mahkemesi ve Türkiye Anayasa Mahkemesi’nin, darbe girişiminin, Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesi’nin 15’inci maddesi ve Anayasası. 19 Komite dikkate s istisna dolayısıyla Sözleşmenin 4. Maddesi çerçevesinde olağanüstü hal tutarında bir durumda yapıldı. Ancak, Devlet taraf başarısız yazarlar nasıl açıklamak bağlantılı veya yöneltilmiştir , herhangi bir şekilde, edildi tehlikeleri altında öngörülen ilan olağanüstü hal taraf Devletin sınırları içinde , ya da duruşma öncesi gözaltı altında nasıl Acil durum kararnamesi yasaları , güvenlik durumunun gecikmesiyle kesin olarak talep edildi . Komite ayrıca yazarların davasında Taraf Devlet tarafından kabul edilen önlemlerin orantılılık, tutarlılık ve ayrımcılık yapmama ilkelerine uymadığını belirtmiştir. Komite, yazarın davasında alınan önlemlerin, durumun gerekçeleri tarafından kesin olarak gerekip gerekmediğine ilişkin değerlendirmenin, iletişimin yararları bağlamında incelenmesi gerektiğini düşünmektedir. 8.9 Komite ayrıca yazarların, Sözleşme Makamının 9 uncu maddesi uyarınca haklarının ihlal edildiğine dair iddialarını ihlal ettiklerini, çünkü Türk makamlarının iadesi için herhangi bir adli prosedür başlatılmadan , Türk makamlarının kontrolü veya talimatı altında çalışan kişiler tarafından Malezya'dan Türkiye'ye kaldırıldığını iddia etmektedir Türkiye tarafından. Komite belirtiyor göre, için dosya üzerinde sınırlı bilgi , yazarlar Türkiye'ye çıkarılmadan önce Malezyalı yetkililer tarafından gözaltına alındı gibi görünür. Komite dosyadaki bilgilerden belirtiyor gelmez izin o yazarlar altında Türkiye'ye çıkarıldı sonucuna etkili Türk makamlarının kontrolü . Bu nedenle, iletişimin bu bölümünü, İsteğe Bağlı Protokol'ün 1. maddesi uyarınca kabul edilemez bulmaktadır. 8.10 Komite notları IA ettiğini çekilme n şikayetini Komitesi önünde . Bu nedenle, kendisine ait olduğu gibi iletişimi kesmeye karar verir. 8.11 Haberleşmenin kabuledilebilirliği ile ilgili başka zorlukların bulunmaması halinde, Komite , yazarların Sözleşme'nin 9. maddesi uyarınca taleplerinin geri kalanı ile ilgili olduğu sürece iletişimi kabul edilebilir olarak beyan eder ve esasa ilişkin görüşlerine devam eder. Değerlerin dikkate alınması 9 .1 Komite İhtiyari Protokolün Madde 5 (1) öngörüldüğü üzere, taraflarca kendisine sağlanan tüm bilgilerin ışığında iletişim değerlendirdi. 9.2 Sözleşmenin 4. maddesine göre Taraf Devlet'in ihmali ile ilgili olarak Komite, Sözleşme'den kaynaklanan herhangi bir önlem için temel bir şartın , söz konusu önlemlerin, şartların ilkelerine uygun olarak, durumun gereklilikleri tarafından kesin olarak istenen ölçüde sınırlandırıldığı kadar sınırlı olduğunu hatırlatır . orantılılık. Komite ayrıca, belirli bir hükümden izin verilebilir bir istisna yapmanın, kendisinin, istisna uyarınca alınan özel önlemlerin de gösterilmesi gerekliliğini ortadan kaldırmaması gerekliliğini ortadan kaldırmadığı gerekçesiyle haklı çıkabileceğini hatırlatır. durumun gerekleri tarafından isteniyorsa. 20 Keyfi gözaltına karşı temel garanti olmayan bir sınırlanamayan , hatta ölçüde durumlar ürünün altında kalan 4 haklı olamaz bir özgürlük mahrum olan makul olmayan veya koşullar altında gereksiz. Bununla birlikte, ulusun hayatını tehdit eden bir acil durumun varlığı ve mahiyeti, belirli bir tutuklama veya tutuklamanın keyfi olup olmadığının belirlenmesi ile ilgili olabilir. 21 9.3 Komite, yazarların Sözleşmenin 9. maddesi altındaki iddiasını not eder . Bu notlar yazarlar onların gözaltı iddia değil ki Türkiye'de oldu kararname yasalarına aykırı. Dolayısıyla, Komite önündeki soru, tutukluluklarının keyfi olup olmadığını değerlendirmektir. Komite, “keyfilik” kavramının, uygunsuzluk, adaletsizlik, öngörülebilirlik eksikliği ve gerekli yasal işlem sürecinin yanı sıra makul olmama, gereklilik ve orantılılık unsurlarını ve cezai suçlamalarda gözaltında tutulması gereken unsurları içerecek şekilde yorumlanması gerektiğini hatırlatır. Her koşulda makul ve gerekli olması . 22 9.4 Komite , yazarların aleyhindeki suçlamalardan haberdar olmadıklarını ve niçin tutuklandıklarının kesin nedenlerinin farkında olmadıklarını ; dava dosyalarına erişimlerinin bulunmadığını; ve Taraf Devlet tarafından yargılama öncesi tutuklanmayı gerektiren bir suç işlediğine dair makul bir şüpheye dayanarak hiçbir kanıt sunmadığı. Bu notlar yazarların gözaltı keyfi olabilir ya dikkate olağanüstü hal, istisna beyanı, yazarların karşı soruşturmanın kapsamını ve ciddi ve karmaşık doğasını alarak asılsız kabul edilemeyeceğini Devlet partinin argümanı iddia edilen suçlar. Ayrıca , Devlet partisinin argüman yazarlar polis sorgusu sırasında ve savcılığın ve mahkemeye duruşma yoluyla sorulan soruları onlara karşı suçlamalar haberdar olduğunu. Komite hatırlatır suçlarını soruşturma amacıyla Yakalanan kişilerin işledikleri veya suç deneme için onları tutma amacıyla olabilir derhal onlar şüpheli veya sanığın hangi suçları haberdar edilmelidir. 23 Komite, Taraf Devlete, yazarların tutuklamalarının sebebi veya masrafları hakkında derhal bilgi verildiğini iddia etmek amacıyla tutuklama emri, tutuklama emri veya adli işlemlerin transkriptleri gibi herhangi bir belge sunmadığını belirtmiştir. onlara karşı. Ayrıca, Taraf Devletin, bu görüşmelerin soruşturması veya kayıtları sırasında yazarlara yöneltilen sorular hakkında herhangi bir bilgi sağlamadığını da not eder. Komite ayrıca, Taraf Devletin, Turgay Karaman aleyhinde tutulan delilleri haklı kılacak kanıtlar hakkında herhangi bir bilgi sağlamadığını ve İsmet Özçelik'e karşı tutulan tek kanıtın Bylock’un kullanımı olduğunu ayrıca not eder. Bank Asya'da başvuru ve fon birikimi . Bu şartlarda, Komite, taraf devletin yazarlar suçlamaları derhal ve tutuklama nedeni haberdar uğradığını belirlediklerini, ne olmadığını düşünmektedir kanıtlanmış onların gözaltı kriterlerini karşıladığını makul lık ve gerekliliği. Bu hatırlatır 4'üncü altında istisna olduğunu haklı olamaz bir özgürlükten mahrumiyet olduğu mantıksız veya gereksiz. 24 Bu nedenle Komite, yazarların tutukluluğunun, Sözleşme'nin 9. (1-2) maddesi uyarınca haklarının ihlal edildiğine karar vermiştir. 9.5 Komite ayrıca yazarların , Türk makamlarının , hakimlerin yargı önüne çıkarılması için sırasıyla 19 ve 21 gün sürdüğünü ve mahkemede tutuklanmadan önce şahsen veya avukat tarafından tekrar görünme ihtimalinin bulunmadığını iddia ettiklerini belirtmektedir. inceledik. Taraf Devlet'in 12 Mayıs 2017'de Türkiye'ye geldiklerinde yazarların gözaltına alındığını , gözaltı süresinin 18 Mayıs 2017 tarihinde Cumhuriyet Savcısı'nın emriyle 7 gün daha uzatıldığını ve yazarların serbest bırakıldığını belirtmiştir. 23 Mayıs 2017 tarihinde gözaltına alındı . Komite, dosyadaki bilgilere dayanarak göründüğünü belirtir Bu yazarlar Malezyalı yetkililer tarafından gözaltına alındı öncesinde Türkiye'ye bunların çıkarılması için , uygun yazarın iddiaları , Türk makamlarının talebi üzerine (para.8.9 bakınız) . Ancak yazarlar, Türkiye'ye kendi kaldırılmadan önce Türk makamlarının etkili kontrolü altında olduklarını ima etmektedir dosyada herhangi bir somut bilgi olmadığına göre t o Komitesi atfedilen gözaltı süresi düşünmektedir Türk makamlarının 2017 12 Mayıs tarihinde başladı. Yazarlar, 23 Mayıs 2017 tarihinde bir yargıç önüne çıkarılmış, yani Türk makamlar tarafından gözaltına alındıktan 11 gün sonra getirilmiştir . 9.6 Komite , bir cezai suçlamada tutuklanan veya gözaltına alınan herhangi bir kimsenin, yargı yetkisini kullanması için yasalarca yetkilendirilen bir hakim veya başka bir memurun önüne derhal getirileceğini hatırlatır . Bu hak, bir kişinin gözaltına alınmasına veya adli kontrol altına alınmasına karşı bir kovuşturmaya yol açma hakkına sahiptir. Ele alınan konularla ilgili olarak bağımsız, nesnel ve tarafsız olan bir otorite tarafından yerine getirilmesi, yargı gücünün uygun bir şekilde kullanılmasını gerektirir. Buna göre, bir savcı , madde kapsamında yargı yetkisi kullanan bir memur olarak kabul edilemez . (9) Sözleşmenin 3'ü . 25 “Derhal” tam anlamı nesnel koşullara bağlı olarak değişebilirken, gecikmeler tutuklama tarihinden itibaren birkaç günü geçmemelidir. Bir uzun ny gecikmesi 48 saat kesinlikle olağanüstü kalmalıdır ve koşullarda haklı . 26 Komite , kamuya açık acil durum hallerinde bu zaman diliminde meydana gelen herhangi bir değişikliğin , durumun baş göstermesi tarafından kesinlikle istendiği gibi gerekçelendirilmesi gerektiğine dikkat çeker. Bir ilk belirleme duruşma öncesi gözaltı gerekli olduğunu yapıldıktan sonra, periyodik yeniden olmalıdır - bu makul ve gerekli olmaya devam olmadığının incelenmesini mümkün alternatiflerin ışığında. 27 9.7 Komite, yazarlar davasında hakimin önüne getirilmesinden 11 gün önce alındığını ve sonuçta hakimin veya adli memurun önüne derhal alınmadıklarını not eder. Komite ayrıca yazarların 23 Mayıs 2017 tarihinde tutuklanmasından bu yana, tutuklama kararının yeniden incelenebilmesi için şahsen ya da avukat aracılığıyla tekrar görünme ihtimallerinin bulunmadığını, neredeyse iki yıl. Bu taraf devlete yazarların iddialarını yalanladı olmadığına dikkat çeker bu konuda ve Devlet taraf olduğu da gözaltı kararı olmadığı konusunda herhangi bir bilgi verilmemektedir yazarlar karşı ler ha ettik periyodik yeniden incelenmiştir. Komite, böylesi bir gecikmenin ve yazarların “ özellikle de yazarların 9 (1-2) maddesi altındaki iddialarını ilgilendiren bulgularını dikkate alarak gözaltına alınmalarının gerekliliği ve makul olup olmadığına ilişkin yeniden inceleme eksikliğinin ” dikkate alınmayacağını düşünmektedir. Durumun tespiti için kesinlikle gerekli . Buna göre Komite, yazarların Sözleşme'nin 9 (3) maddesi uyarınca haklarının ihlal edildiğini tespit eder. 10 . Komite, oyunculuk altında İhtiyari Protokolün Madde 5 (4), ondan önce gerçekler yazarların maddesinin ihlalini ortaya görüşündedir ' altında haklarının makalesinde Ahit 9 (1-3). 1 1 . 2 nci uyarınca (3) (a) Ahit, Devlet taraf yazarı sağlamak için bir yükümlülüğü yoktur ler etkili başvuru ile. Bu, Sözleşme haklarının ihlal edildiği kişilere tam olarak tazmin edilmesini gerektirir. Buna göre, Devlet taraf olduğu yükümlü , için, diğer hususların yanı sıra serbest yazar ve bunları sağlamak yeterli tazminat uğradığı ihlalleri için. Taraf Devlet, gelecekte de benzer ihlallerin ortaya çıkmasını önlemek için gerekli tüm adımları atma yükümlülüğü altındadır. 1 2 . Seçmeli Protokol'e taraf olarak, Taraf Devletin, Sözleşmenin ihlal edilip edilmediğine karar vermede Komite'nin ve Sözleşmenin 2. maddesine istinaden Taraf Devlet’in kendi bölgesi dahilindeki veya kendi yetkisi altındaki tüm bireylere, Sözleşmede tanınan hakların sağlanması ve bir ihlalin gerçekleştiği tespit edildiğinde Komite'nin Taraf Devletten almak istediği durumlarda etkili ve uygulanabilir bir çözüm sağlamayı taahhüt etmiştir. 180 gün, Komite Görüşlerine etkide bulunmak için alınan tedbirler hakkında bilgi. Taraf Devletten ayrıca mevcut Görüşleri yayınlaması ve bunları Taraf Devletin resmi dilinde yayması istenir. / C / 125 / D / 2980/2017 CCPR ek Bay Gentian Zyberi'nin Bireysel Görüşü (kısmen eşlik eden , kısmen muhalif) Arka fon 1. Temmuz 2016 tarihinde 15, Türkiye bir darbe yaşadı , Danıştayın Türk hükümeti ve Cumhurbaşkanı devirmeye yönelik, Türk anayasal düzene karşı suç saldırısını Erdoğan'ı . Türkiye, 2 Ağustos 2016'da Sözleşme'nin 4. maddesi uyarınca yapılan bir istisnaya ilişkin Genel Sekretere bildirimde bulunmuştur; , 19, 21, 22, 25, 26 ve 27 (Komite görüşlerinin paragraf 1.1 ve dipnotları 3). Türkiye'de acil durum, 19 Temmuz 2018 itibariyle kaldırılmıştır (paragraf 1.1). Eşleşen görüş 2. Davanın gerçeklerinin Sözleşmenin 9 (1-3) Maddesinin (paragraf 10) ihlal edildiğinin ortaya çıktığı konusunda Komite ile tamamen aynı fikirdeyim. Türkiye , yazarların aleyhindeki suçlamalar ve tutuklanma nedenleri hakkında derhal bilgilendirildiğini ve tutukluluklarının makul olma ve gereklilik ölçütlerini karşıladığını kanıtlamamıştır . Bu, Komitenin, yazarların tutuklanmasının, Sözleşmenin 9 (1-2) maddesi uyarınca haklarının ihlal edildiğine karar vermesine neden olmuştur (paragraf 9.4). Ayrıca, Komitenin belirlediği gibi, bir gecikme ve gerekliliğin yeniden incelenmesi eksikliği ve Yazarların tutukluluğunun devam etmesinin makul olmasının, özellikle yazarların 9 (1-2) maddesi altındaki iddialarını ilgilendiren bulgularını göz önünde bulundurarak durumun beklenmedik durumları tarafından kesin olarak istendiği kabul edilemez. Bu, Komitenin, Sözleşmenin 9 (3). Maddesi uyarınca yazarların haklarının ihlal edilmesine neden olmuştur (paragraf 9.7). Muhalif görüş 3. Seçmeli Protokolün 1. maddesi uyarınca kabul edilemez olduğunu beyan eden Komite'nin, yazarların Malezya'dan Türkiye'ye hukuka aykırı bir şekilde iadeleri nedeniyle 9. Maddeyi ihlal ettiği iddiasına katılamam. 28 Yazarlar, kaçırma girişimine maruz kaldıklarını iddia etmişlerdir (paragraf 2.2) ve bu konuda herhangi bir iade davası açılmadığını veya adli karar alınmadığını iddia etmişlerdir (paragraf 2.4). Yazarların Malezya avukatına göre, Malezya Özel Şube, 11 Mayıs 2017 akşamı onları gizli bir şekilde Türk istihbarat subaylarının gözaltına almasını sağladı ve ardından ailelerine veya hukuk danışmanlarına bildirilmeden Ankara'ya kaldırıldı (para. 7.3 ). Türkiye, yazarların Malezya'dan çıkarılması ile ilgili olarak, ne yazara ne de Komiteye herhangi bir belge sunmamıştır. Bu şartlar altında, Komite yazarların iddiasını kabul etmeli ve yazarın Malezya'dan yasa dışı yolsuzluğundaki etkinliğini ve etkin rolüne dayanarak 9. Maddeyi ihlal etmekten sorumlu bulunmalıdır. 4. Ayrıca Komite'nin, Seçmeli Protokol'ün 5 (2) (b) maddesi uyarınca 7., 10. ve 14. Maddeleri altındaki yazarların iddialarının kabul edilemezliğini bulmasından da ayrılıyorum. Birincisi, genel bakış açısından, darbeden sonra Türkiye'deki genel yasal ortam, FETÖ / PDY'nin bir parçası olduğu veya bağlı olduğu iddia edilen kişiler için ceza adaletini idare eden hukuk mesleğinin bir kısmı da dahil olmak üzere olumsuz etkilenmiştir. 29 İkincisi ve özellikle eldeki durumla ilgili olarak, yazarlar kendileri için makul olan yasal mekanları boşuna kullanmaya çalışmışlardır. 5. Yazarlar, savunma müşavirliği bulma konusunda son derece zahmetli olduğu göz önüne alındığında, gerçek yasal temsil ve yardımlara dayanamadıklarından, iç hukuk yollarının tüketilmesinin engellendiğini iddia etmişlerdir (paragraf 5.6). Ayrıca, yazarlar, Türk ceza adalet sistemi hakkında yasal bir geçmişe veya bilgiye sahip olmadıklarını ve bu nedenle adli yardım yokluğunda yurtiçi dava açma pozisyonunda olmadıklarını belirtmişlerdir (paragraf 5.6). Komite ile iletişim yazarlarının mevcut çözüm arayışlarında gerekli özen göstermeleri gerektiği konusunda hemfikirken, bu arayış ancak bu tür çabalara elverişli bir ortamda gerçekleştirilebilir. Darbeden sonra Türk hukuk sistemi, hâkim ve savcıların neredeyse üçte birinin (4,424) yargılandığı gerekçesiyle reddedildiği iddiasıyla reddedilmiştir. Gülen hareketi ve 2.386 hakim ve savcının tutuklandığı yerlerde (5.7 paragraf), gerekli işlem standartlarını sürdürmek için elverişli bir ortam sağlamamaktadır. 6. Yazarlar gözaltına alınmadıklarını temyiz etmişlerdir (paragraf 5.3). Bay Özçelik kendisini tehdit edildiğini ailesi kötü muamele ve o konu olduğunu onun hukuk müşavirine (paragraf. 3.4) bildirdi. Her iki yazar da, neredeyse iki yıl sonra, belirli suçlamalar veya yargılama tarihi olmadan gözaltında tutulmaktadır. Bu gerçekler, Komiteye , makul olmayan bir uzatma süresinde iç hukuk yollarının tüketilmediğini haklı kılan Seçmeli Protokolün 5 (2 ) ( b) maddesinin ikinci cümlesine daha fazla ağırlık vermesine rehberlik etmelidir . 7. Bu davada ceza adaletinin idaresindeki problemleri belki de özetleyen şey, Sözleşme'nin 14. (3 ) ( g) maddesi uyarınca adil yargılanma hakkının ihlaliyle ilgilidir . Türkiye Barolar Birliği tarafından Sayın Özçelik'e verilen avukat , müvekkilinin çıkarlarını savunmak için herhangi bir eylemde bulunmadı ve bunun yerine, işlemediği suçları itiraf etmeye ikna etmeye çalışmaya devam etti (paragraf 5.6). Sözleşme'nin 14. (3 ) ( g) Maddesi , bir bireyi kendine karşı tanıklık etmek veya suçu itiraf etmeye zorlamaktan korur. Sanık haklarını korumak yerine, hukuk müşaviri kasıtlı olarak onlara zarar verdi. 8. Son olarak, Komitenin, iddialarını yerine getirmek için Devlet tarafından herhangi bir belgesel ya da başka bir kanıt sunulmamasına rağmen, yazarlara ispat külfetini koyması problemlidir. * * Komite tarafından 125. oturumunda (4-29 Mart 2019) kabul edildi. * ** Komite aşağıdaki üyeleri iletişimin incelenmesi katıldı: Tania Maria Abdo Rocholl , Yadh Ben Achour , Ilze Markalar Kehris , Christopher Arif Bulkan , Ahmed Amin Fathalla , Shuichi Furuya , Christof Heyns , Bamariam Koita , Marcia VJ Kran , Duncan Laki Muhumuza , Photini Pazartzis , Hernán Quezada , Vasilka Sancin , José Manu el Santos Pais , Yuval Shany , Hélène Tigroudja , Andreas Zimmermann ve Gentian Zyberi . *** bir üye tarafından n bağımsız görüşü Gentian Zyberi (kısmen kısmi muhalefet, mutabakat) mevcut Ziyaret eklenmiştir. 1 18 Mayıs 2017'de yazarların aile üyeleri tarafından da ek bilgi verildi. 2 Yazarlar, “Boş Bir Çek, Türkiye'nin İşkenceye Karşı Darbeye Karşı Korunma Sonrası Askıya Alınması Sonrası Kararı”, İnsan Hakları İzleme Örgütü, Ekim 2016 ve “Türkiye: İşkence iddiaları kapsamında tutuklulara bağımsız gözetmenlere erişim izni verilmeli”, Uluslararası Af Örgütü Temmuz 2016. 3 2 Ağustos 2016 tarihinde, Genel Sekretere şu bildirildi: "... Darbe girişimi ve bunun ardından diğer terör eylemleriyle birlikte sonrasında kamu güvenliği ve düzeni için ulusun hayatı için bir tehdit teşkil eden ciddi tehlikeler ortaya çıktı Uluslararası 4. maddesi anlamında Medeni ve Siyasi Haklar Sözleşmesi. olarak Türkiye Cumhuriyeti gerekli önlemler alıyor öngörülen ulusal doğrultusunda, yasayla l egislation ve uluslararası yükümlülüklerine. Bu bağlamda, 20 2016 Temmuz TC Hükümeti, Anayasa (Madde 120) ve 2935 sayılı Olağanüstü Hal Yasası uyarınca, 90 gün süreyle Acil Durum ilan etti. b). Karar Resmi Gazete'de yayımlandı ve 21 Temmuz 2016 tarihinde Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisi tarafından onaylandı. Bu süreçte, alınan önlemler , 2/3, 9, 10. Maddelere İlişkin Medeni ve Siyasi Haklar Sözleşmesi Uluslararası yükümlülükleri kapsamındaki zorunlulukların kaldırılmasını içerebilir. Söz konusu Sözleşmenin 4. Maddesinde izin verilen şekilde 12, 13, 14, 17, 19, 21, 22, 25, 26 ve 27 . " 4 Devlet taraf belirtmektedir için Mercan v. Türkiye , (Sarf N . O 56511/2016 ) 2016, 8 Kasım; ve Zihni s. Türkiye , ( uygulama N o. 59061/2016 ), 2016 Kasım 29 . 5 Yazarlar 13 Nisan 2017 tarihinde New York Times dergisinin “Inside T urkey's Purge” adlı makalesine atıfta bulundu . 6 Yazarlar , 1 Nisan 2017 tarihli 'Anayasa Mahkemesi'nin tutuklu gazetecilerle ilgili kararı' adlı Hürriyet Gazetesi'nde yayınlanan makalesine atıfta bulunmaktadır . Mahkemesi'nin internet sitesinde yer alan istatistiklere göre, mahkeme 2014 yılında 20.578 bireysel başvuru almıştır, 2015 yılında 20.376, 80.756 2016 yılında ve 2017 yılında 40.530 olarak gerçekleşmiştir. Mahkeme 2014 yılında 10.926, 2015 yılında 15.416, 2016 yılında 16.102 ve 2017'de 89.653 karar vermiştir . 7 Avrupa Komisyonu, 'Personel Çalışma Belgesi: Türkiye 2016 Raporu', 9 Kasım 2016. 8 Aynı eser 19. 9 Yazarlar ilişkin, keyfi gözaltı Görüş No. 1/2017 grubu çalışarak, İnsan Hakları Konseyi'ne başvurmak Rebii Metin G ö rge ç (Türkiye) A / HRC / WGAD / / 1 2017, 8 Haziran 2017. 10 Yazarlar, Avrupa İnsan Hakları Mahkemesi, Aksoy - Türkiye , ( 21987/93 no'lu başvuru), 18 Aralık 1996; Demir ve Diğerleri / Türkiye (başvuru No. 21380-83 / 93), 23 Eylül 1998; Nuray Şen / Türkiye (başvuru no: 41478/98), 17 Haziran 2003 ve Bilen / Türkiye (başvuru no: 34482/97), 21 Şubat 2006. 11 Yazarlar, Avrupa İnsan Hakları Mahkemesine, McKay / Birleşik Krallık'a atıfta bulunmaktadır (başvuru no: 543/0 3), 13 Ekim 2006, para. 33. 12 Yazarlar, Ekim 2016'da İnsan Hakları İzleme Örgütü, “Türkiye'de Gözaltında İşkence ve Kaçırma”, 12 Ekim 2017 ve İnsan Hakları İzleme Örgütü'ne “Boş Bir Çek” konusunu; rutin tıbbi raporlar için doktorlar; ayrıca, “Acil durumun Güneydoğu’daki bir güncelleme de dahil olmak üzere, Türkiye’de insan haklarına etkisi hakkında rapor”, Mart 2018, paragraf. 83 ki burada:“OHCHR, gözaltında tutulan tutuklular hakkında belirlenmiş doktorlar tarafından yapılan tıbbi kontrollerin sıklıkla polis memurlarının varlığında yapıldığı, hastaların gizliliğini ihlal ettiği ve olası işkence veya kötü muamele için yeterli belgelere yer verildiğine dair güvenilir raporlar aldı.” 13 Yazarlar, Güneydoğu'da bir güncelleme de dahil olmak üzere, 'Acil durumun Türkiye'deki insan haklarına etkisi üzerine rapor ”olan OHCHR, Mart 2018, paragrafa bakınız. 83. “Kararname 667, tutukluların gizli yasal tavsiye hakkını önemli ölçüde yıpratmaktadır. Tutuklular ve avukatları arasındaki sözlü istişarelerin güvenlik nedenleriyle kaydedilebileceğini ve aldıkları belgelerin ele geçirilebilmesini sağlar; Bu tür istişarelerin zamanlaması düzenlenebilir ve kovuşturma talebi üzerine avukat değiştirilebilir. ” 14 Mercan - Türkiye , (başvuru no 56511/2016), 8 Kasım 2016; ve Zihni / Türkiye (başvuru no. 59061/2016), 29 Kasım 2016. 15 Avrupa İnsan Hakları Mahkemesi, Mehmet Hasan Altan / Türkiye (başvuru no. 13237/17), 20 Mart 2018, para. 142 ve Şahin Alpay / Türkiye (başvuru no. 16538/17), 20 Mart 2018 , para. 121 . 16 aynı yerde 17 Diğerlerinin yanı sıra , VS v. Yeni Zelanda (CCPR / C / 115 / D / 2072/2011), para. 6.3, García Perea / İspanya (CCPR / C / 95 / D / 1511/2006), para. 6.2; ve Zsolt Vargay / Kanada (CCPR / C / 96 / D / 1639/2007 ), para. 7.3. 18 Genel Yorum No. 2 9 (2001), para. 2. 19 Avrupa İnsan Hakları Mahkemesi, Mehmet Hasan Altan / Türkiye (başvuru no. 13237/17), 20 Mart 2018, s . 88-93 ve Şahin Alpay / Türkiye (başvuru no. 16538/17), 20 Mart 2018 , paragraf 72-78 . 20 Genel Yorum No. 2 9 (2001), para. 4. 21 Genel Yorum 35 (2014), para. 66. 22 Genel Yorum 35 (2014), para. 12. 23 Genel Yorum 35 (2014), para. 29. 24 Genel Yorum 35 (2014), para. 66 . 25 Genel Yorum 35 (2014), para. 32. 26 Genel Yorum 35 (2014), para. 33. 27 Genel Yorum 35 (2014), para. 38. 28 Malezya, Sözleşmeye ve Seçmeli Protokol'e taraf değildir. 29 Diğerlerinin yanı sıra, NOS Acil Durum Karar Kanununa İlişkin Görüşe bakınız. 667-676, Venedik Komisyonu tarafından 109. Genel Kurul toplantısında kabul edilen 15 Temmuz 2016 tarihli Başarısız Darbenin Ardından Kabul Edildi (Venedik, 9-10 Aralık 2016), özellikle s. 32-3 8 .